A transformer story
by Skullzy Cat
Summary: Some how the Decepticons and the Autobots have been turned human. The Deceticons are out to destroy the Autobots and to do that they need the help of a group of girls that helped the Autobots a long time ago. But will they help? Or stick with the Autobots
1. Chapter 1: Meeting with Crazies

_**Bumblebee's Pov**_

"Man, could someone please explain to me again, why we have to go to... _school?_ We're kick ass fighting robots!!" I sighed, shaking my head, when two girls raced past me, one of them yelling something about murdering the other. Optimus hit me in the arm "Hey what was that for??" I demanded, rubbing my arm.

"There are two reasons. Reason one: Don't say anything about us being robots. Reason two: Don't stare at the girls; we won't be here for long...." Optimus said trailing off as he got distracted, staring dreamily at the tall girl walking calmly after the two psycho kids, causing Ratchet, Sun Streaker to laugh. Suddenly the two came back, the one being chased hide behind Ratchet.

"You can run, but you can't hide" the one with black and red hair, said grinning like a maniac.

"I said I was sorry....." The one hiding behind Ratchet said, smiling.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!" The tall one growled, grabbing them both by the ears.

"Hey!! Cass, what's up?" the black/red haired girl cringed.

"Kitty shut up, Georgia apologize to these cu--_boys _for bugging them." the one called Cass ordered them. I saw how the two were now grinning like before and that Jazz and Optimus were swooning.

"I-I-it's okay...." Optimus said, rather tongue tied.

"So what are your names?" the one called Kitty smiled, and I could feel a blush slowly creeping across my cheeks, there was something familiar about her, I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"I'm Bradley, that's Oliver, Jacob, Robert, and Simon," I pointed to each of Autobots as I used the human names we agreed on. Suddenly my mind at the time when we had agreed on those names _'"So we agree, our human names will be the same as the first letter of our own names??" Optimus Prime asked the other five Autobots, we all nodded "Okay Bee you will be Bradley Benson, Jazz you will be Jacob Winters, Ratchet, Robert Falls, and Sun Streaker you two will be Simon Summers got it??" we all nodded, I liked the name Bradley it was cool.' _My attention was brought back to the present when the girls said their own names.

"Well I'm Catherine, and that's Georgia and Cassandra" she pointed to the other two with just plain black hair; the one called Cass had red streaked through her fringe.

Suddenly another girl came bouncing with fiery red hair, she was laughing, her emerald eyes glittering "What did they do this time??" she asked, when suddenly she noticed us, "Hello I'm Alyce." she smiled warmly. Before we could say our names again two more girls came over, one with fair hair another red head, with gold streaks in it.

"Hi Rhiannon, hi Kathryn" Catherine smiled at them; again her smile seemed to warm my heart, while Optimus was trying not to stare at Kathryn.

"Alright since that's all of us, you better say your names again so that you don't have to do say it a third time." Cassandra said winking at Jazz causing the other four to roll their eyes.

"Got it, I'm Bradley" I said smiling.

"Oliver" Optimus shook the girl's hands.

"Robert," Ratchet said shyly.

"Jacob" Jazz was blushing a bit, causing Georgia to chuckle.

"Simon" Sun streaker smiled. The girls grinned, _"What are they planning??" _I was suspicious of the same smile they had on their faces, it unnerved me and the others.

"How we about each show one of you around??" Kitty smirked,

"Great idea Kitty" Cassandra grinned and pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to Kitty.

"SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!" she was smiling like a mad man, we all laughed.

"Now don't make me regret giving you that, you're mental enough as it is" she was taking two steps away from her.

"How about I show Jacob around, Kathryn you show Oliver 'round, Georgia, you show Robert around, Rhiannon you show Simon, Alyce you can stalk someone and Kitty you show Bradley." Cassandra said, making it obvious that she was in charge of that friendship group. We all nodded, happy with the pairs.

"Let's go then" Catherine said, the other girls, each grabbing us by the arm and led us in a different direction. I could feel blush spreading across my cheeks at her touch.

"So where are we going first??" I questioned her.

"The front office to get your timetable, I want to see what classes you have" Catherine turned and smiled at me, causing my heart to skip a beat _"Why is she so cute??" _I asked myself trying to stop the blush from spreading, failing slightly.

We arrived at the attendance office only to see Rhiannon and Simon leaving, the two girls high fived and we went up to the front desk, "Hello Ms. Scott can we please have Bradley..." she turned to me for a last name.

"Benson"

"Can we please have Bradley Benson's timetable for the semester??" she asked in such a polite way, I forgot who she was until we had left the office "Okay..." she pulled out her dairy from the messenger bag I only noticed then "We have....Maths, English, Art, P.E, R.E, and Science together...oh and Japanese, awesome" she grinned, "You do geography, I do history, so c'mon we have PC now" she pulled me along just as a loud noise rang throughout the building.

"What was that??" I demanded to know, rubbing my ears; they were ringing with the noise.

"Bell for PC" she replied and pulled me till we were at the lockers, "Your locker is this one" she pointed to an empty locker.

"How do you know, and what is PC??" I asked pulling out my lock, out of my back pack.

"It says your locker number on your timetable" she giggled, " and PC is Pastoral Care, everyone has it and my locker is... this one" she pointed to a one with a dragon head lock on it, two lockers down. Once we'd put our things in our lockers she showed me, my PC "Thanks" I was smiling warmly.

"No problem...hmm...how about I show you to your first class??" she offered then quickly added "So you don't get lost" I laughed.

"Sure, see ya Catherine" I smiled

"Call me Kitty please" she said as she headed down the corridor, to her own PC.

_**Kitty's Pov**_

I ran after Georgia, swearing if I ever caught her I would kill her. My short black hair was streaked with red all through, my crystal blue eyes sparkled with determination as I was almost in arms reach of Georgia, and she was laughing like a maniac, "I WILL MURDER YOU!" I roared at her running past a group of new boys, usually I would stop and say hi, but today I had a job to do, I chased her till we were back at the boys and she hide behind the round one with a sweet face and red hair with white in it.

"You can run but you can't hide" I grinned, knowing that she was cornered

"I said I was sorry" she smiled apologetically. Before I could say anything else Cassie came up growling something about us being dead, she grabbed our ears.

"Hey Cass what was that for?" I cringed that was starting to hurt my ear.

"Kitty shut up!! Georgia apologize for bugging these cu—_boys..._" All I did was grin like the evil, sugar addicted, psychotic, high person I was. The strange fair haired boy stuttered something. As usual I wasn't paying attention.

"So, what are your names??" I asked when a thought crossed my mind for once. The cute blonde one with black streaks replied.

"I'm Bradley, that's Oliver, Robert, Jacob, and Simon" He pointed to the respective owners of the names. I introduced us, when Alyce bounced over with a wide grin and laughed when she saw Georgia and my predicament. Alyce introduced herself when Rhiannon and Kathryn came over; I introduced them when a great idea crossed my mind. Then the boys said their names again and all of us grinned as they shared my idea. I could see Bradley and the others were suspicious but brushed it off and voiced my idea.

"How we each show one of you around??" I was smirking because I was the one who got to voice it. Then I felt like I was in heaven when Cass gave me a lolly for my genius thinking, I couldn't help myself when I suddenly yelled "SUGAR!!" in joy.

Cassie paired us off and we went in our separate ways, I grabbed Bradley's arm and headed for the attendance office to get his timetable.

When I had got his timetable I pulled my own diary, out of my messenger bag to compare subjects. I checked and was surprised at how many classes we had together, I quickly checked my watch only to be surprised at the time, I pulled him over to his locker "That's your locker" I pointed to the empty top locker. Once I told him what PC was I took him to his PC and left for my own, as I walked down the corridor I saw a boy with purple and black hair _"Odd..." _that was the last thing I saw.

So you don't ask who they main characters are I'll tell you.

_**Cassie **_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Weapon: Death Scythe (Carries it with her as a necklace, but extends to full sized scythe when needed)**_

Cassie is easily the leader, always taking command. Cass is tall, with long black hair with red streaking the fringe, which hangs over her left eye (emo style~). She is pale with ruby red eyes.

Her daily attire usually consists of a red ribbon tying her hair back *but yet never out of her face*, a determined gleam in her eye. She has spider bites (piercings) and also a belly button one. She wears a black off-the-shoulder shirt and red netted fingerless gloves that climb up to her elbows, just below where the sleeves end, along with black shorts usually paired with knee-high stripy socks, or jeans with a leather belt with red studs. Cassie has a black heart tattoo just below the collar bone on the left. Interesting combination, eh? She prefers her black and red Converse's the most in the way of shoes. She likes scaring kids but when you befriend her she is the best friend anyone could have.

_**Georgia**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Weapon: Mag-Hook (Magnetic Grappling Hook) **_

_**H&K with odd shaped 9mm bullets with an orange band.**_

Georgia has long plain black hair, which is constantly falling over her face; her hair is usually styled into a Mohawk, for which she is constantly getting in trouble for. Georgia wears a purple top that says 'I'm a loser, but I'm the coolest loser you'll ever meet'. She wears baggy, comfortable jeans, and black runners. She has sparkling green eyes. Her personality is enigmatic, since she has constant mood swings.

_**Kathryn**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Weapon: Frying Pan (When she hits someone they spontaneously combust)**_

Has fair hair with pink streaks and hazel eyes. She has slightly tanned skin and wears a short pink skirt with a black butterfly sewed on with a tight baby pink top with a butterfly on the left side of the chest. Her personality is happy and sweet. She is always trying to lighten the mood when things go wrong, it usually works... depending on the situation.

_**Alyce**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Weapon: Twin hand guns**_

Alyce has long, curly flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes. She has tanned skin. Alyce wears a black and purple striped top, that says 'bite me' in white on the front, while on the back it says 'And I'll bite you back' still in white. She wears tight denim jeans that have a chain hanging on the left and a purple studded belt. For shoes she wears black and purple sneakers. Her personality is light and bubbly; she has a constant smile, no matter what the situation. Alyce is an expert hacker and mechanic. Alyce has a gum chewing habit and likes to pop bubbles whenever there is a silence.

_**Rhiannon**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Weapons: Katana**_

Long straight red hair, with golden streaks in it. She wear a red top with black skinny jeans and colourful converse. Rhiannon has bright forest green eyes with slightly tanned skin. Rhiannon is one of the kinder team members, even though she used to be an assasin. She was one of the best. She used a Katana and was one of the best swords men/women you could find. The only reason she quit being an assain was because she grew a conciounce and felt guilty about killing all those people.

_**Kitty**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Weapons: Golden Chain (It slices the opponent, able to block bullets (They are a part of her. The chain coils around her arm.)**_

Kitty has short, scruffy black hair with red streaks and determined ice blue eyes. She is fairly short for her age, but that just makes what she can do a whole lot stranger. She has abnormally pale skin. Kitty has a black and red chocker. She wears a tight black, one shouldered top that has a flame pattern dancing across the bottom. For pants she wears loose army green khaki pants with a studded belt to hold it up, she wears knee high black, and white boots. Kitty wears black leather fingerless gloves. She is always carrying round her Emily the Strange messenger bag, its contents unknown. Her personality is a weird combination, for how she acts never shows how she truly is, for one thing she is a schizophrenic insomniac, sometimes she talks to herself, and answering the voices she hears. Another thing she **loves **sugar... and that is stating the obvious. Kitty can race anyone and beat them... if she puts her mind to it. Kitty can break into anywhere unseen.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering the Past

_**Cassie's Pov**_

I hated PC on a Monday morning; it was always the same, read the notices and then just wait for the bell to ring. I looked at the picture I had been drawing, it was a girl called 'Nurse Red'. One of my friends had asked me to draw it and I'd say that I had done a pretty good job. When Alyce bounced in, she saw that her psycho buddy Kitty wasn't there, her face fell. "Cassie...where's Kitty, she was here earlier, but now she's disappeared, I thought she was in PC...." I could hear the worry in her voice, I stayed calm.

"Did you check by her locker?" I asked, looking back at my picture,

"Yeah, and everywhere else she usually is...." I stood up, grabbed my things that I had brought to PC and left, closely followed by Alyce. "C'mon this is serious, I know this isn't the first time she's fallen asleep in the library, but if she isn't there something is _really _wrong" my brow furrowed as I tried to find my friend.

Oh did I forget to mention, my friends and I aren't... exactly human? Well I'll tell you about that later.

I couldn't sense her anywhere into the school, not even the voices I can always hear in her head... she's an insomniac and a schizophrenic, so it's pretty easy to find which mind is hers, but right now I can't find it anywhere in the school. "We need to get the others" I told Alyce. Alyce pulled out her phone, and hit a button that caused all the phones to vibrate except for Kitty's, she left hers in her locker during school hours, just so she wasn't tempted to kill her maths teacher, who usually confiscated it. I heard footsteps running down corridors, as they got louder I saw Rhiannon, Georgia and Kathryn run round the corner, skidding to a halt in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Georgia asked, heaving her backpack onto her shoulder, it would take me all day telling you it's contents, so let's just say it's heavy.

"Kitty is actually missing this time" I told them, walking over to her locker and broke in. I grabbed her phone, and messenger bag which held Kitty's...things. I saw something at the back, hidden behind the bag which made me gasp. I saw a picture that was of us with the Autobots, I thought I had destroyed all of this stuff and wiped all the memories from the Autobots and my friend's heads...

"What is it?" Alyce asked looking over my shoulder, but I shoved the picture deep into one of my many pockets before she could see it.

"Oh...nothing" I shook my head and wandered over to my locker, opening it and grabbing my own messenger bag. "We need to get going," I had an idea of who had Kitty, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Let me guess, hijack the school's system so we can get out?" Alyce raised her eyebrow; she was our best engineer/hacker in the world, even if she was only a fifteen year old. I nodded we were going to need all the help we could get. Suddenly I sent streams of memories back into their heads. Memories I had whipped clean 50 years ago.

Kathryn nodded "Alright, so what's the plan?" Rhiannon asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. I just grinned and pulled out my phone.

The phone rang once before I heard it answered "Hello..." there was uncertainty in the boy's voice. "_A boy's voice? What happened to Optimus's mechanical voice?"_

"Hi Opty, how have you been?" I asked a smile on her face.

"Good... umm... who is this?" Optimus asked his mind racing as he heard a stream of numbers coming from the other line.

"Remember me now?" I grinned when I heard the gasp on the other side of the phone, I made sure that he only remembers who we are, not what we can do.

"Cassie!! Oh my God!! Where are you?" Optimus asked in sudden recognition.

"At my school, do you mind picking my friends and I up?" I put on my sweetest voice.

"Er... sorry we can't..."

"Why not?" This was going from bad to worse.

"Something happened and we... can't... transform any more... we're..." he didn't finish, I knew who the new boys were.

"Can you meet us by Kitty's locker? Oh and tell this to the others." I told him the numbers.

"Sure meet you there" he hung up and I sighed we were in hell.

_**Optimus's Pov**_

"_Oh my God!!"_ I thought my mind raced for answers, "_How are they still alive? The last time I those five, was a hundred years ago..." _I ran to Bumblebee's, Ratchet's, and Sun Streaker's PCs.

"Where are we going?" Ratchet asked as they sprinted down each corridor, our feet pounding on the plastic tiles.

"To Kitty's locker and..." I told them the numbers that Cass had told me, their faces widened in recognition, just as she said they would.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Sun Streaker face palmed, I hit him over the head.

"Don't swear" I scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah" He rubbed the back of his head.

When we reached there I could see that something was wrong, Kitty wasn't there "Hey guys" I was smiling "How have you been?"

"Better..." Cassie looked down, she seemed like she was trying to find the right words to phrase the problem, "Kitty's missing..."

"Kitty's not missing, she's just temporarily unavailable" Kathryn grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"WHAT!?!" Bumblebee looked at Cassie, a hundred years ago, each of us had to take care of one of these girls, and I guess Bee still thinks that he has to protect Kitty.

Rhiannon cringed "We don't know what happened" Alyce shook her head sadly "The last person who saw her was you..." she looked at Bumblebee.

"B-but I saw her walking to her PC..." Bee mumbled as he tried to remember that moment.

"Hmm...." Rhiannon's brow furrowed "If you guys are humans, are the Decepticons humans too?"

"I didn't think of that..." Optimus said remembering that they were there too when this all happened, "They were there... but how would they have known where to find you lot?"

Cassie was in the middle of a shrug when her eyes widened in fear "I know why they took her..." she gasped.

_**Cassie's Pov**_

I gasped _"God guys I know why they took Kitty!!" _I told my friends telepathically, making sure I didn't go into any of the bot's minds. _"They're going to try to get all of us..."_ I saw their eyes widened it made sense now, I hadn't wiped the Decepticons minds, they had just disappeared into the night...

"C'mon we need to get moving!!" Bumblebee said determinedly,

"We need to figure out our strategy first" Optimus told Bumblebee

"We'll meet up at the old abandoned junk yard in 30 minutes" Alyce said checking her watch.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker!

_**Blitzwing's Pov**_

I stare out the window, the rain hitting the glass with a _pitter pat, pitter pat_, I try to get the face of the girl out of my head, we had fought against her and her friends before when they were teamed up with the Autobots, one of her friends was stronger than any of us suspected, _"Who vas she?" _I've asked myself this question a thousand times before, her long curly red hair, and her blue eyes... I was suddenly snapped back into to the reality of things when Megatron and Starscream returned huffing as they were carrying a bag.

"Vhat's in there?" I ask, as I rush over to help.

"Remember all those years ago when we fought the Autobots and they had those six girls helping them?"Megatron asks me _"How could I forget?" _I think to myself.

"Ja… vhat about zem?" Megatron says nothing and tipped the contents of the bag on to the floor; a girl came tumbling out, her head smacked hard against the floor, so she just lay there. "Is zat…?" I start remembering the blow to the head that girl had given to me. Megatron nods a sly grin on his human face.

"This is perfect bait for the others… remember how protective they were about this one?" I nodded slowly as the plan began to sink in.

"Ja nice thinking!" I grin, when Lugnut comes crashing through the doors, puffing as he was not in such a great shape as a human.

"Your plan is working perfectly oh great leader of ours" Lugnut says grinning like an idiot, "I watched them just like you told me to, they have met up with a group of boys, and are going to plan a way to get her out of here, they're hiding in the old ware house near the dried up lake." He then nudges the girl with his foot, causing her to stir; we all took a step back just in case she wakes up.

"Then if you're watching them, WHY AREN'T YOU FOLLOWING THEM NOW?" Megatron booms, making Starscream snigger at Lugnut, he scowls at Starscream in annoyance.

"I was just leaving then, oh mighty one" Lugnut left, you could hear his thunderous footsteps receding. The girl on the floor starts to wake up, her eyes fluttering open, revealing clear ice blue eyes. The child's ice blue eyes looked around the room, like she was analysing her situation, she didn't look so tough now; actually the girl looks small and fragile.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asks us, sitting up, only to have Megatron put his foot on her ribs pushing her back down to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere" Megatron sneers; he applied a bit more pressure and then I heard her gasp as a loud snapping noise echoed throughout the ware house. Megatron laughs, removing his foot.

"What was that noise?" Starscream asks in surprise looking at the girl wincing on the floor.

"You broke… MY RIBS YOU ASSHOLE!" the girl yells, through harsh and heavy breaths.

"Like we care," Megatron laughs coldly. "You're just bait!"

"Shark bait, uh ha, ha!" The girl says in a deep, put on voice.

"Enough!" Megatron says, he then smacks the girl over the head, knocking her unconscious.

"Very good, my lord," Starscream says, attempting yet sadly failing to be a butt kisser.

"Shut it, Starscream!" Megatron says in annoyance. "Now, Blitzwing…"

"Ja?" I ask, wondering what he will say.

"I need you to go out, and try to capture another one!" Megatron says, laughing.

"Now?" I say, hoping not to.

"NOW!" Megatron booms in annoyance. I sigh as I leave, hoping to find the red head.

_**Alyce's POV**_

"Ok… Alyce!" Cassandra says.

"Mm?" I ask, curious about what she is about to say.

"I have a job for you," Cassandra says.

"What might that be?" I ask. "Anything mechanical?"

"Hell no!" Cassandra says, laughing. "Even more important!"

"Oh! What?!" I ask, jumping up and down like a loon.

"Stalking the Decepticons!" Cassandra says.

"Ok… wait, WHAT?!!!"

"You heard me, find a con and stalk them, the sooner you do that the sooner we can find Kitty" she explained.

Alyce sighed "Fine, only because it will help find Kitty" she crossed her hands over her chest and started to think of a plan to find one of the Cons.

**Blitzwing's Pov**

I walk to the ware house that Lugnut described, they were just standing there. I saw the red haired one sigh "Fine, only if it will help find Kitty…"

"_Kitty so that was the bait's name_." The red haired looked this way, and I quickly ducked behind the hill which I was hiding behind

"What is it Alyce?" I hear one ask

"I thought I saw someone…" she then added something that I barely heard, suddenly there was someone climbing the hill and I ran for it. "IT'S A CON!! IT WAS A CON!!" I hear someone yell, not daring to look over my shoulder.

"Follow him…" the distant shout was commanded. I ran even faster hoping to get away from this place, _"if they found our hide out they could free the girl and everything would go back to normal… hmm… now that's an idea." _I was probably grinning, slowing down, so it looked like I had to catch my breath. I heard feet slowing down behind me, _"Perfect…"_ I turned around and grabbed them by the arm as they let out a surprised gasp.

"H-h-how did you know?"The girl asked, it was the red haired I had been daydreaming about earlier.

"I heard you" I said "Now listen up and listen good…" I commanded making sure Lugnut wasn't around and hadn't followed after me like she had. "Keep distances as if you were following me and I'll take you to your friend, then run back here and tell your other little friends. You won't be able to help her on your own; Megatron has broken one of her ribs…" I told her as I heard the pounding feet of Lugnut. "Now get back and hide, here comes one of my team mates" I ordered her and she scampered off.

"Where is she?" Lugnut gasped for breath

"Who?"

"The girl following you, don't tell me you didn't see her…" he complained sitting on his fat arse.

"No, I think you were imagining things… now go and watch the others, while I report back to Megatron" I told him in a superior voice, hearing a muffled giggle I cleared my throat "Now GO!!" Now I see why Megatron liked being in command so much. As Lugnut jogged back, I started to walk back to base, knowing that the red haired was following _"I think her name was Alyce…" _I thought to myself smiling, and breaking into a run hoping she would be able to keep up.

**Alyce's Pov **

"_This is so a trap, but I have to see if that con is telling the truth, for if that slime ball of a con has touched Kitty I swear I'll break his own ribs…" _I growled to myself following from a distance like the con had told me to do, I soon saw an old ware house in sight.

"Now go back and tell your friends where we are and don't worry I won't tell Megatron, Starscream or Lugnut anything… you have my word…" he told me, I heard sincerity in his voice but I kept my guard up.

"You better not" I whispered and ran off back to where the others would be waiting for my report.

**Starscream**

Blitzwing came back in, a frown on his face "What happened, why didn't you bring up back another one?" I heard Megatron demand of him.

"They ambushed me, they knew I was coming, someone had tipped them off…" I hung his head.

"You don't look so beat up, and how do we know no one followed you?" I asked him, putting my face right up against his.

"Because Lugnut would have seen them following me, wouldn't of he?"Blitzwing glared at me, and I took a step back, hearing the girl groan again.

"I she's going to be any bait we need to treat her a bit better…" Blitzwing mumbled shaking his head "I'll go and check on the prisoner" he called over his shoulder and made his way over to the corner where she lay.

"I think he's lying to us…" I told Megatron once he was out of earshot.

"He's not, he doesn't lie to us like you do" this time Megatron sneered at me… nothing had changed, even as humans Megatron didn't trust me, and that wasn't a good thing if I wanted my plan to go ahead, and for me to be the ruler of the Decepticons.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Cause you're a lying, snivelling rat, that shouldn't have the right to even be on this earth, but the only reason I let you live is because, you're a good fighter and are loyal to me, other than that you would have been dead right now…" he said as he went over to the corner that we had set up as a sleeping quarter. "Don't let anyone or anything wake me up, understood?" he asked in a dangerous tone. I nodded and watched him drift off to a deep recharge session.

"_Probably dreaming of porn…" _I thought, seeing the look on his face.


End file.
